The Plesiosaur
' The Plesiosaur' is another movie in Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades. Summery Our heroes are spending a vacation at Hiatt Grey's summer condo house. Later, Skyla witness a strange creature with a long neck eating a pelican, and she claims it's a sea monster. After an attack on the ocean, they claim it's a Plesiosaur. So now, Willy, Dolphy, Brian, Vinny, Blackie, SpongeBob, the foals, the pets, Gail, Mitzi, and the Human Mane 5 set out to find and kill it. Before it kills anyone else before the 4th of July! Plot At Hiatt Grey's Summer Condo/Skyla's sight In a flashback, 65 million years ago in the Cretaceous oceans a Plesiosaur is eating a fish. When it saw a big light from the sky, and back on the surface it revealed the asteroid and slammed right into the gulf of Mexico! In the present, we see our heroes staying at Hiatt Grey's Summer Condo. That night at the beach, Skyla is walking around the shoreline when she saw something. It had a long neck, and razor sharp teeth and it was eating a pelican. It saw Skyla and nearly bit off her tail, but only fought a little bit of hair. Skyla then races back to the condo and tells the team that she was almost eaten by a sea monster. (She then shows the part of hair that was taken from her tail). Next day/The sight of the beast Next morning, Skyla shows everyone where she saw the beast (but some of our heroes don't believe her). But when Dolphy finds some crabs eating the remains of a pelican he knows she's telling the truth. Then, news was of this was spreading. And Brian tells this to Adam West. But Adam West doesn't believe him, and the 4th of July is coming. But Adam still doesn't listen to Brian or some of the others. At the beach/Second kill Later, the team are relaxing on the beach side, but then a kid is being attack by the Plesiosaur! Willy yells at the kids to get out of the water, quickly everyone gets out of the water, but the kid that was attacked by the Plesiosaur didn't make it. Plan in action/Enter Seamus After that, the parents of the kid that was killed offer a huge reward for anyone who can kill the beast. At an argument at Mayor West's room, Seamus Levine appears and explained his tales. He also claims he can kill the beast, by with that answer it was over. Back at the Condo Later on at the condo, our heroes are discussing about the beast. Princess Celestia stated they need to rest, but Brian said this isn't a time to rest. Willy agrees and adds that the beast killed someone, and if they don't do something the beast could kill more poor children at the 4th of July rush. Skyla agrees with him and adds that she was almost killed be it too. Then later, some fishermen see the beast and it pulls halfway the dock. Explanations Next morning, Willy, Dolphy, Brian, Blackie, SpongeBob, the foals, the pets, Gail, Mitzi, and the Human Mane 5 are finding what plesiosaurids were. Then Vinny explains about them and how they died out with the dinosaurs. But it seems like one of them wasn't killed. And he thinks this one might have been made by InGen and escaped from Jurassic Park. Then, they heard people cheering outside. Wrong beast They arrived at the scene, and they think they've caught the beast. Then Mayor West arrives and Brian explains they got it. However, it turns out they've caught a shark. Then the mother of the killed boy walks up and smacks Brian, then explains how Brian knew about the beast and then about all those children swimming in the ocean and her dead son. And grieves. Finding more information Later on, Willy, Dolphy, Brian, Blackie, SpongeBob, the foals, the pets, Gail, Mitzi, and the Human Mane 5 continue to dig for answers. Vinny gets more info about them, and explains there also prey to the Mosasaur. And other land predators if they lay their eggs in the sand. Then afterwards they head out to see and discover a sunken ship. Willy and Dolphy dive in to get a closer look. Dolphy then finds a tooth in the broken wood, but then he sees a human corpse with one eye! Shocked he drops it. Trivia *This film is based off of the movie, "Jaws". *Blackie the Lamb, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Mayor Adam West, and Seamus Levine guest star in this film. Scenes *At Hiatt Grey's Summer Condo/Skyla's sight *Next day/The sight of beast *At the beach/Second kill *Plan in action/Enter Seamus *Back at the Condo *Explanations *Wrong beast *Finding more information * Soundtrack # Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion